


Copy

by squiggleyo



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggleyo/pseuds/squiggleyo
Summary: A 5+1 with 5 times Jon and Evan copied another couple and 1 time they didn't have toJon and Evan see Brock and Brian doing cute couple things and decide to make fun of them by doing the exact same thing and accidentally catching feelings.





	Copy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So... It's definitely been a while. It's unedited and rushed, but when is it not? Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy?

1- (Feeding each other)

It was a running joke between their friend group to make fun of Brian and Brock when they were being disgustingly cute; they did it all the time. So it didn't come as a surprise to anybody when Jon started to make fun of them for feeding each other skittles at lunch.

He leaned his head back onto Evan’s shoulder, as the poor boy had the pleasure of sitting beside him daily, and heavily sighed.

“I don't have hands anymore. Can you feed me?”

Craig giggled upon hearing this, mostly because he made fun of them all the time, but partly because he loved seeing Jon watch Brock and Brian do something sweet and immediately try to make Evan do it with him. The rest of the table laughed, of course, and he got a half-hearted ‘fuck off’ from Brian, but Evan simply patted his cheek and went along with it.

“I can feed you, but I don't have skittles. I only have grapes, sorry.”

But Jonathan only gave a smile and in return, said, “Then can I have a grape?” 

Jon moved his head so his chin was resting on Evans shoulder now, and he wrapped his arms around one of Evan’s.

Evan just shook his head and popped one of the grapes into Jon’s mouth with a smile.

“Now move, I need both of my arms.”

2- (Poking)

“Psst- Evan!” Jon was suddenly at his side, holding onto his arm again.

“What?” 

It came out as a whisper, but honestly, they were in a movie theater lobby, and the lady at the counter was talking to him.

Jon held onto his arm harder, probably out of excitement, “They have an arcade!” he whisper-screamed

“Yes, thank you,” Evan answered the worker, now getting his soda, before responding to his friend with, “We're here to see a movie, Jon, and I don't think our friends would appreciate us bailing on them for a cheap arcade.”

“We still have a few minutes before the movie’s supposed to start, and we'd still have to wait for commercials! Please?” 

Jon's plea for the small arcade brought a fond smile to Evan’s face, and though as much as he'd like to give Jon quarters to play the motorcycle game, his common sense over weighed that feeling.

“No, we-”

Evan's words stopped in his throat when he looked down and saw that Jon's smile instantly vanished from his face after hearing what he said, and he got momentarily distracted by the lack of dimples that usually adorned his friend’s face.

“I guess I can stay behind with you after the movie to let you play.”

Jon's face was smiling again, and although it happened often, Evan lived for the feeling he got each time his friend's face lit up because of something he said. Jon ended up stealing Evan’s popcorn (which was inevitably going to become both of theirs) from the lady's hands, and took off to catch up with the rest of their friends, who were fucking around at the straw/napkin/salt station.

Upon getting closer to the loud group, He heard Brian say something along the lines of, “Oh, come on, y’know you love me.”

Shortly after this was said, Brian was poking Brock in the stomach and practically anywhere else he could reach, and the more sensible of the two eventually stopping the small fight with the threat of “wouldn't it be a shame if I were to, oh I don't know, drop this buttery popcorn?”

Barely seconds later, Jon was running up to him with a huge smile on his face.

“Yeah, Evan,” Jon started, poking him in the sides, “you know you love me!”

Their friends laughed, and Evan gave some giggles of his own, but he was completely distracted. He did almost drop their fountain sodas, but he could only focus on Jon's finger poking his sides.

And fucking hell, if he didn't imagine those hands on his body even after they played at the arcade like he promised.

3- (Hugs are nice)

“Fucking how?”

His delirious friend gave a giggle before stopping yet another attempt at opening his locker.

“I- I don't know! It just happens man.”

It was the end of the school day, and everyone was getting ready to head home for the weekend. Or, at least trying to head home.

“I don't know Jon, you're the first person I've met who can't figure out how to open a locker.”

“Well if you're so smart Mr.- Mr. I-can-open-a-locker then you do it!”

Evan lightly pushed his shoulder away from the locker in question with a small laugh, “Fine, what's the combination?”

After finally getting backpacks, they met up with Brock and Brian at the front doors.

“What took you guys so long?” Brock asked from his spot on the ledge.

“We've been waiting for fucking forever.”

Evan fell into step with the two and spoke, “Apparently Jon doesn't know how to open a-”

“Hey, hey, hey, hey,” Jon cut in, “It was stuck! You didn't get it on the first try either Mr. I-know-how-to-open-a-locker.”

“Do you have to call me that?”

They walked down the front steps and into the parking lot, all the while laughing and joking.

“Well, me and Evan are gonna head out now, bye guys!”

Brock pulled Brian into a tight hug and while Evan was distracted, Jon jumped into Evan with a hug and a laugh.

To keep Jon from falling, Evan slipped his hands under his thighs and stabilized his feet to ensure they wouldn't fall. Jon's arms were thrown around his neck, and his head was tucked into one of Evans shoulders.

When Brock and Brian pull away, they started laughing at the other two, and watched as Jon slid back down to the ground.

“Bye Evan! Bye guys!” 

Jon gave a laugh before he sprinted off to Luke's truck, and Brock gave a final goodbye to Brian before him and a slightly dazed Evan got into his car.

Once they got situated, and Brock started driving, a sort of silence surrounded them.

“So...” Brock started with a side glance, “You and Jon, huh?”

“What?” Evan glanced up from his phone and stared at Brock.

“Well, you guys are dating, right? Why didn't you tell me? I guess all of the signs are there but-”

“Because we're not.” There was no mistaking the blush that covered his face, “I- I'm not dating Jonathan.”

“Oh.”

Brock continued to drive in embarrassed silence, and once they got to Evans house, he give a small sigh.

“Evan, I know you don't think he'll-”

“Bye, Brock. Thanks for the ride.”

And with that, the door shut, and blocked off whatever Brock was going to say next.

4- (Holding Hands)

“Watch where you're walking, bitch.”

“Hey, it's not my fault you're falling off the sidewalk, Marcel.”

“That's a straight fucking lie if I've ever heard one.”

The group was currently walking down the sidewalk in twos or threes, heading into town towards the new corner restaurant that had just opened. It was Saturday, and the boys decided to take a break from video games, (for a few hours, at least), to try out their pizza.

“Will you two just shut the fuck up? For two seconds? Please?” Tyler turned away from his conversation with Mini to scold the two behind him, not missing the muffled giggles when turning back around. He was in a shitty mood, which was nothing new, but Scotty and Marcel were making it worse, apparently.

Evan heard Jon let out a little giggle at Tyler's frustration, and it didn't go unnoticed by the annoyed man either.

“What's so funny, you little shit?”

Jon was quick to come up with an excuse, and didn't stop himself from instinctively moving to the other side of Evan, so Evan was now in front of Tyler.

“I-I wasn't laughing at you! There was a-uhh-a thing-”

“Oh I'm sure-”

Jonathan broke out into another fit of laughter, and almost fell flat on his face. 

“Jon, your shoe is untied.” This was whispered into his ear, and despite thinking it was a prank, he looked down. His shoe was, in fact, untied.

“Wait for me?”

And instead of letting their friends behind them pass, and then bending down to tie his shoe, he just crouched on the sidewalk.

“Delirious-!”

“You can't just-!”

“What the fuck-?”

Various complaints came from everyone that was behind Delirious, and Evan quickly picked Jon up from underneath the shoulders to stop both Jon from getting trampled, and their group of friends from toppling over each other.

“Jesus fucking Christ..”

Once successfully tying his shoe, Jon stood up and gave a bright smile to Evan. They started walking again, but this time, behind their friends.

“Evan, do you see Brock and Brian? Look!”, was whispered into Evan’s ear, and he felt goosebumps on the back of his neck from the absence of warm breath that passed the others lips.

“Uhh, yeah. What about them?”

To Evan, everything looked normal. And it was- they walked side by side, and would occasionally glance at each other.

“They're holding hands! We should do that.”

Evan gave Jon a questioning look, “You want to hold my hand?”

“Well, yeah. Come on!”

Jon snatched Evan’s hand from his side and dragged him back up in front of their friends, and once they got to the front, didn't let go of his hand.

Every once in a while, Evan would glance down at their hands, then up to Jon's face, and then, back in front of him. After a couple minutes passed, Jon started to swing their hands back and forth, and in the process, nearly hit Tyler in the face. (He wasn't too happy about that, but everyone had a good laugh.)

It was then that Evan felt Jon's breath on his ear again, and listened closely for the whisper that followed.

“y’know...for being a snowman, your hand is pretty warm.”

He turned his head to look at Jon, and gave a small smile.

And Evan realized something. They hadn't made a comment about Brock and Brian- they had just walked up to the front, holding hands, and nobody said anything or questioned it. They just...accepted that they decided to hold hands.

5- (Pet names are funny)

“But I don't want to go to History.”

“I don't really want to either, Jon, but showing up is part of our grade.”

“Yeah? Well that's dumb.”

Evan took a quick glance at the other, and took notice of the little pout on his face with a smile.

“We've already skipped how many classes this year? I don't think you could afford to skip another.” Evan spoke with a challenging smirk.

“Hey! But you- you always skip with me so if I can't afford to skip again then you can't either.”

“Exactly. That's why we're not skipping.”

Evan didn't chance a peak at Jon's face, but he could imagine a gobsmacked look on it.

“Wait! But that's- you-!” Jon started to sputter out, and stopped walking when Evan turned his way to smile.

Evan put his hand on Jon's elbow, and almost started talking before another conversation caught the interest of his ear.

Jon gave him a questioning look and glanced around the corner to the other deserted hallway.

“Fine! Whatever, cutie.”

“I- don't call me that.”

Brock and Brian walked through the adjoining hallway, with no knowledge of the two watching them. Jon pulled his eyes back from the other two, and faced Evan with a snicker on his lips. They stayed pressed up against a wall, with small, muffled giggles filling the air around them.

Once Evan was checked that they had left, he let a laugh escape. Jon joined in, and after a few seconds of laughing, they leaned against the wall for support.

“Hey, Evan! Guess what?”

Evan peeled his eyes open and glanced at Jon with a knowing smile, “What?”

“You're a cutie too!”

Evan was saved from answering when the bell rung throughout the halls, and Jon gave him an excited look.

“Does this mean you'll skip with me?”

-(magical interlude)- Absent?

For the first time in quite a bit, Jon was absent. Luke had told everyone that Jon was at a doctors appointment in homeroom, and though Evan pretended not to be bothered by the news, he was a horrible liar.

So there he was, sitting in homeroom, trying to ignore the absence of his best friend.

It's not like he'd be gone for that long, it was only for today, and Evan held onto the thought of seeing Jon the next day. 

But he still had to get through today, which was becoming harder by the class.

First, it was math. He was okay at math, and normally, it wasn't a bad class. He ended up zoning out, three guesses what he was thinking about, and by the time class was over, had none of his project done.

Then, it was history. History was boring, but he usually distracted himself by listening to the comments muttered under Jon's breath. Without him there, Evan uncharacteristically doodled on the margins of his lined paper, taking his mind off of the only thing it wanted to be on.

He finally cracked at lunch.

His friends carried on like normal, and Evan wondered to himself why they weren't as affected at Jon's absence as he himself was. But even he could admit, it was a bit dramatic.

“Hey! Give that back, you fuck!”

“No, it's mine now, bitch.”

“What the fuck?”

He directed his attention over Mini, who had asked, and was met with a cute sight. Perhaps better wording would be cute, if Jon weren't absent.

Brian's face was fairly close to Brock's, and one could assume that he was whispering into Brock's ear not seconds earlier.

“What in the actual fuck did I just hear? ”

Evan couldn't tell whether Mini’s laugh was from genuine laughter, or being slightly terrified- and he decided then that he didn't want to know.

If Jon was present, he was positive the other would beg to act out what they were just doing, and Evan could see everything playing out in his head.

Why was it always Jon?

Now that he had time to think about it, it was never anyone but Jon. He knew if it was someone else like Tyler or Jiggly, he wouldn't be as into it, why was Jon an exception?

And he realized that, maybe it wasn't just to make fun of Brock and Brian, but had everything to do with the fact that it was Jon. His best friend that he would do anything for. The man who stays up to watch movies with him. The man who buys him a cookie from the vending machine if he notices he's having an off day. The man who indirectly stole his heart right from underneath him.

“I- I have to go to the bathroom.”

He bolts up, and it's forced out of his mouth with a quivered lip, before he even thinks about what he's saying. He misses Jon, and he wills his eyes to stop prickling before he can turn his back to them.

“Okay buddy, you have fun,” was spoken with a concerned smile, and he didn't look twice before he sprinted through the lunch room crowd towards the bathroom.

Evan stumbled into the bathroom and, after double checking nobody else was in there, braced his two hands on either side of a sink, clutching the edges. He tightly shut his eyes and inhaled deeply.

How did he let this happen?

“Evan?”

His glossy eyes swiftly opened, and connected with Brock's in the mirror.

“Everything alright, dude?”

A shaky breath passed through Evan's lips and he tried to control the shakiness of his voice. He knew that there's no point in lying to Brock, he always figured it out eventually. 

So he hesitated, before speaking a simple, “No.”

“Do you...do you wanna talk about it?” Brock hesitantly took a step closer.

“It's just… Jon. He's only been absent for a day and I'm losing my mind over it and everything you and Brian do reminds me so much of him- I can't tell if that's a bad thing yet- but I miss his smile and-and how he talks and how we talk! His laugh always makes me laugh and it's not just the laugh! It's how amazing he is and I just-” Evan exasperatedly threw his hands up into the air and turned to face Brock with a helpless look, “don't know what to do.”

“Well, for starters, it sounds a lot like a crush to me. But, you need to figure this out on your own, Evan. Just tell him everything you were telling me about him- how his laugh instantly makes you laugh and ‘it's not just the laugh it's the person’, how his smile ‘makes your day a million times better’ and you can't stop thinking about him,” Brock gave him an encouraging look, “Believe me.”

They stood staring at each other for a few moments before the sound of the bell ringing echoed throughout the empty bathroom.

“Good luck, Evan”

Evan gave a half-hearted thumbs up, and watched as Brock left for class.

+1 (It's gone too far)

It was finally time, Evan had decided that morning. Jon was back at school, and everything was great. Evan was in a better mood, and he couldn't think of a better day.

“Why are we...here?”

Of course, Jon was referring to the tree behind the school. This was the tree they sat under when they skipped class, and Evan had several memories of him and Jon here.

“What, you don't wanna hang out with me?”

“No! That's not-! I didn't-! Fuck you.”

Jon took a seat next to Evan on the ground, in front of the tree. They sat for a few minutes in silence, staring up at the clouds. Jon looked...at peace, it seemed. Evans heart was in his throat, and before he knew it, he was talking.

If there was a moment, it's now.

“Hey, Jon?”

“Mhm?”

“I-” Evan swallows and clears his throat before facing Jon, “Everytime you smile or laugh it's like you're trying to make me fall in love with you. I mean, I was thinking, you know, about this...thing we have? And I realized that you're the only one. I would never be that comfortable with anybody else and it's- it's weird to me because I've never been this attracted to someone in my entire life and I just...like you, like a lot.”

He paused and looked away from Jon's eyes into the sky above. He takes a few quick breaths before he turns back to Jon.

It's almost as if there's no emotion on his face at all. His eyes are slightly bigger than they usually are, and his mouth is parted slightly, but those are the only clues as to what he's thinking. Just when Evan thinks he's messed everything up, a smile creeps up on Jon's face.

“Well, I sure hope so, or what I'm about to do is gonna be really awkward.”

And suddenly, they're kissing. It's both everything and nothing like Evan thought it would be. Jon's lips are a pleasant pressure against his, and, although they're a bit chapped, he would kiss them all day. Those same lips coax his open and they end up pulling away out of breath, but not pulling so far away.

“That was...”

“Great? Amazing? The best thing you've ever experienced?”

“I don't know if I'd go that far...”

He was lying, of course. It was most definitely the best. But he wouldn't let Jon know that. Because now he had a lot more kisses inter future to compare it with.

And maybe they wouldn't have to copy others to accomplish it.


End file.
